Summoner profile
)]] The summoner profile is the players personal page, which is accessible by the Main Client wall and is part of the PVP.net interface for League of Legends. Functionality Its primary use is to represent the players personal hub. The secondary use is to track the players game statistics, to showcase game achievements and players champions roster. It also has several customizable esthetics features to better visually distinguish a player amidst other League of Legends players (for example: profile banners, frames, and summoner icons), and bonus pre-game customizable features which use is to enhance players champion stats and also to to add different bonus abilities before each match. These bonuses fall into three categories: summoner spells, runes, and masteries. In order to access certain information, you must be friends with the summoner, but certain information, such as their rune pages and mastery pages, are open for all to see. Interface PVP.net Summoner profile 02a.jpg|League tab 1 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 02b.jpg|League tab 2 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 02c.jpg|League tab 3 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 02d.jpg|League tab 4 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 03.jpg|History tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 04.jpg|Champion tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 05.jpg|Runes tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 06.jpg|Masteries tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 07.jpg|Spells tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 08.jpg|Item sets tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 09a.jpg|Ranked Teams tab (Patch 5.7) The profile page is divided into several tabs and subtabs, each with their own unique options and features. The players own tabs are all accessible to him, while the Champions and Item sets tabs are not accessible on friends profile pages. Those tabs are. * The Player Profile: A tab that takes the name of the selected player/summoner. Its subtabs are: ** Profile: This serves as a main page of the player, showcasing most of the important information. Those infromations are: *** Summoner icon: Main profile image of the player. *** Profile banner: Secondary profile image of the player only visible on the players profile page. *** Rerolls: These gameplay bonus options are obtained by playing ARAM matches and their primary use is to give the player a chance to randomly switch to another champion. Rerolls are listed on the page as well as the amount of points needed to obtain the next reroll. The maximum amount of rerolls is two. *** First Win Bonus: An icon showcasing for the player whenever a daily first Influence Points match bonus is available for him and the time needed for the next bonus. After use of each bonus, a player has to wait 20 hours before he obtains another bonus. *** Honor: Rewards optionally given to other players for their positive impact during matches. The total amount of Friendly, helpful, teamwork and honorable opponent rewards are listed on the page. *** Stats Overview: Showcases all the players Achievements from normal and ranked games represented in badges. *** Most played Champions: Window showcasing three most played champions and the amount of time played with them in ranked games. ** League: This serves as the main ranked page of the player. At the end of the players provisionals it will showcase the players tier and division as well as the players placement in that division. It also provides useful information about the League system. *** Top played Champions: Similar to the "Most played Champion" window, this window now showcases five of the most played champions from played ranked games. Further champion information from those matches are accessible by the "See more stats button". ** Match History: This tab serves as the main tracker of all the players previous games. It showcases the outcome of the match, the played map, mode, champion, champion items and summoner spells as well as kills, deaths, assists, obtained Influence Points and the date of the played match. A button will give access to the full match history of each player on League of Legends main website. ** Champions: This tab serves to access and view the champion roster and each champions main informations. Specific champions can be search here through specific names, primary roles and their availability. Champions and their skins from the Riot Store can be bought through this window. ** Runes: This tab is used to customize the players Runebook with selected runes. Rune pages can have their names changed, be saved, reverted and cleared. Additional rune pages are bought in the Riot Store. ** Masteries: This tab is used to customize the players masteries. Mastery can have their names changed, be saved, reverted and cleared. **Summoner spells: This tab showcases all the available summoner spells used as bonus abilities for the selected champion during a match. ** Item sets: This tab is used to prepare custom item builds for specific champions. Item sets can have their names changed, be saved, reverted and cleared. * Ranked Teams: This tab is used to showcase Ranked Team stats. Similar to "League" tab it shows match histories and also ranked team placement. ** Create a Ranked Team: This window is used to create players own ranked team by choosing the teams name and the teams unique tag. Profile icons A summoner icon is a picture that represents a player in a chat room and on his or her friend list. Players are initially given a set of 30 icons to choose from, this number can get large depending on the players actions. Other icons are accessed by purchases in the Riot Store, playing the game during specific events and trough Ranked games. Option for changing Icons is accessed through the Main PVP.net frame, which is always visible from all parts of the interface (except during champion select screens, loading screens and during matches). Some icons also change Profile banners, which are icons acquired from the purchases of Ultimate skins. Profile banners The profile banner serves as the main picture shown in the main hub of the summoner profile. Players are initially given one profile banner. To customize banners a player is required to unlocked them through the purchase of an ultimate skin and by selecting the respected summoner Icons of their desired banner. Profile Badges There are 5 different badges awarded for various exceeding a certain value of achievement in each of the three main game modes: Classic, Dominion, and ARAM. This information is located under the "Profile" tab on the summoner profile. A "Takedown" is defined as the total number of kills, assists, and in the Classic game mode, towers destroyed by the summoner. To acquire a badge, the summoner must get more than the listed number. There are also 8 different League system badges used for Ranked games, some of them are used also as regular game achievement badges. BlankBadge.png|No Badge (Regular games only) UnrankedBadge.png|Provisional Badge (Ranked only) BronzeBadgeSeason2.png|Bronze Badge SilverBageSeason2.png|Silver Badge GoldBadgeSeason2.png|Gold Badge PlatinumBadgeSeason2.png|Platinum Badge DiamondBadge.png|Diamond Badge MasterBadge.png|Master Badge (Ranked only) ChallengerBadge.png|Challenger Badge (Ranked only) Trivia * Boosts can be bought in the Riot Store to gain experience and influence points faster, the boosts are also rewards for the original Refer A Friend program. * Since May 2011, players can change their Summoner's name by spending Riot Points, currently set to the price of either 1300 or 13000 Influence Points. Media Videos= |-| Pictures= Summoner_Profile_Badge_none.png|No Badge (Season One) Summoner Profile Badge bronze.png|Bronze Badge (Season One) Summoner Profile Badge silver.png|Silver Badge (Season One) Summoner Profile Badge gold.png|Gold Badge (Season One) Summoner Profile Badge platinum.png|Platinum Badge (Season One) pl:Profil Przywoływacza Category:PVP.net Category:Summoner